Koi Monogatari Love Story
by elliess0210
Summary: Suzuki Ashori was walking home from school while reading shoujo mangas and she accidently bangs into a girl and when that girl's brother tried to hit her, a guy came to her rescue and claims to be her butler! What is going on and what will happen next? Has Ashori's normal life ended and has her dream of wanting to be like a main character in a manga finally coming true or what?
1. Chapter 1 - The Butler

**Chapter 1 - The Butler**

Suzuki Ashori was walking home from school while reading shoujo mangas. She loved reading them and she really hoped that her life would be like one of those main characters in the mangas but she knew that this was the reality and it would never happen. While thinking about that, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she accidently bumped into a girl.

"Ouch! It hurts!"

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously…"

"Hey, how dare you bump into my sister?"

"I...I just accidentally bumped into her, I'm so sorry..."

"You..."

The girl's brother was about to raise his hand to hit Ashori, Ashori quickly shut her eyes tight. At that very moment, a guy came to her rescue and grabbed hold of the girl's brother's hand.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing to this lady?"

"It's none of your business, brat! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm her butler."

"Wha? Her butler? You must be kidding me! Let go of my hand, you brat!"

The girl's brother suddenly grabbed hold of the guy's collar. Without flinching or being scared, the guy just flipped the girl's brother over.

"Ouch! You...!"

"What? Do you want more?"

The guy glared at the girl's brother.

"Le...Let's go, sis!"

Ashori was looking at the guy who saved her, she was amazed and speechless at the same time.

"Are you alright, Miss? Are you hurt?"

That guy held out a hand to help Ashori to get up.

"I'm... I'm alright. Thanks..."

Ashori was still in shocked at what happened just now. Ashori then got up with the help of that guy.

"Thanks..."

"How many times are you going to thank me?"

That guy smiled at Ashori. That guy's smile was so cute that it charmed Ashori. Now looking closely, that guy seemed quite attractive too. Suddenly, something came to Ashori's mind.

"Hold on, are… are you really a butler?"

"err… I… err…"

"My name is Suzuki Ashori, you can call me Ashori. What's yours?"

Ashori smiled at the guy while putting out a hand.

"Mine is Takahashi Jasene, you can call me Jasene. Nice to meet you, Ashori-chan."

Jasene smiled at Ashori while shaking her hand.

"Wow! You ARE a butler, aren't you?"

"Who… Who told you that I was a butler?"

Jasene pretended he didn't say it and looked away.

"You just said it yourself when you came for my rescue and you are pretty good at fighting too. So who is you master?"

Ashori got excited and kept on pressing Jasene about it and soon he felt defeated and he gave in to Ashori.

"Okay, okay, please don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Jasene held both of his hands together while looking down, begging Ashori.

"I won't tell anyone about it. I'll keep your secret!"

"Thank you so much! I've always protected my master so I guess I accidently let the cat out of the bag just now!"

"It's okay! I've always wanted to meet a butler and now I finally had the chance."

"Really? Haha, thanks."

Jasene then scratched his head while looking a bit bashful. Suddenly Ashori came closer and whispered to him that cause Jasene to blush.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 - The Master

**Chapter 2 - The Master**

So, Suzuki Ashori and Takahashi Jasene became friends. Jasene was telling Ashori what it was like to be a butler since she was so interested in it. Can't blame her though, since her 'dream' finally came true, a real life butler had appeared in front of her, how could she just let it go and not know anything about it.

Both of them were just hanging out and talking.

"Hey Ashori, do you want to see the mansion?"

"What mansion?"

"You know, the mansion I always talk to you about? The awesome, breathtaking, enormous, huge, wonderful mansion… Ring a bell?"

"Really?!"

Ashori looked really excited while staring straight at Jasene.

"Sure, I don't think it will be a problem."

"Then, what are you waiting for, Jasene? Come on, come on, let's go!"

Ashori then pulled Jasene's arm. Jasene then brought Ashori to his master's mansion.

"Here we are!"

"Wow!"

Ashori's opened her eyes and mouth big.

"Careful, there's a fly there."

Ashori quickly covered her mouth with her hands while Jasene was laughing. They both went inside the mansion and Jasene brought Ashori to the mansion's living room.

"Wait here for a moment…"

"Okay…"

Jasene went somewhere and Ashori was waiting in the living room while admiring the things inside the mansion. Then suddenly someone came down from the stairs.

"So, you must be the new maid."

Ashori was kind of shock when she heard this.

"What? Maid?"

"I'm your master. My name is Akasite Kuyoki. Here's your maid uniform, go try it on, I think this size should suit you."

"Um…There must be some kind of misunderstanding. I'm Jasene's…"

"Yes, yes, Jasene brought you here! Now quickly go and change, walk straight in this hallway and you will see a dressing room on your right, you would not miss it."

Ashori looked at the maid uniform and walked to the dressing room as she was told.

"I guess it would not hurt if I just try it on…"

When she was done putting on the maid uniform, she went back to the living room where Ashori's so called 'master', Akasite Kuyoki was.

"Perfect! And now you will…"

"Ashori!"

Jasene looked shocked and blushed at the same time seeing Ashori in a maid uniform.

"Jasene!"

Ashori felt relieved now that Jasene came back.

"Master! Ahh… she's not the maid, she's just a friend that I brought here to visit the mansion!"

"Really?! Ohh, that's such a waste and wow Jasene, this is the first time you brought a girl over to my mansion! Are you sure she's just a friend and not your girlfriend?"

"Geez, shut up, master…"

Jasene blushed and looked away while Kuyoki grinned at him.

"So, Ashori, hearing that it was what Jasene called you just now, would you like to consider being my maid?"

"Me? Your maid?"

"Yes! Your salary will be 100,000 yen a month!"

"What? 100,000 yen? Are you kidding me?"

"I never kid, Ashori-chan."

Both Ashori and Jasene looked at each other.

"What are you both staring at? So, is it a yes or no, Ashori?"

"Can… I go home and think about it first?"

"Sadly no, sorry. You'll have to decide it here and now."

"Jasene, what should I do?"

"It's okay, Ashori. You can make any choice you wish. You can just say n…"

"Alright then, I'll do it!"

"What?! Ashori, are you sure about this?"

"Yes!"

"Then, it is decided! Welcome to my mansion, Ashori! You can call me master or Kuyoki. Jasene will show you around the mansion. He can't stop blushing looking at you since you look remarkably cute in that maid uniform!"

"Master Kuyoki!"

Jasene blushed more.

"Thank you, master."

Ashori smiled sweetly at Kuyoki and now it was his turn to blush.

"Ha, master, I'm not the only one here thinks that Ashori's cute."

Kuyoki scoffed and turned his back to hide his blushing face.

"Say whatever you like, Jasene. I have some errands to run, catch you guys later."

Kuyoki went off and Jasene showed Ashori around the mansion.

"Stay close to me, Ashori. This mansion is really big, and you can get lost easily if you don't know the way. Once a robber came in here and got lost in this mansion."

"Really?! Okay."

"So, Ashori, I have to ask, why did you decided to take this job?"

"Well, firstly, I get to spent more time with you and secondly this could be fun and a life experience for me too."

"Oh… That's true. Actually, which high school are you studying again?"

"Is Jusori High School."

"Mine's Asoni High School."

"Asoni High School? Isn't that really far away?"

"Yeah…"

"Where did you live again?"

"Here."

"Right… Well, wouldn't it be great if we're studying in the same school?"

"Yeah…"

Coincidently, Kuyoki, their master overheard their conversation and grinned.

"If this is what they want..."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 - The Surprise

**Chapter 3 - The Surprise**

Jasene rode his bicycle to school every morning as usual. When he entered his class, all of his friends suddenly rushed to Jasene and hugged him.

"We're going to miss you, Jasene! Don't forget us!"

"He… hey… guy... guys… I…ca…can't….brea…the….."

"Sorry!"

His friend let go of him.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly, there was an announcement. Jasene from class 3A, please report yourself to the Principal's Office right away, the principal wants to see you.

Jasene was full of question marks in his head so he went to the Principal's Office to find out what was going on here. He arrived and knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Principal, I don't understand what is going on here."

"I heard you're switching school."

"What? Switching schools?"

"Yes, your uncle, I presume, Mr. Kiyoku gave me a letter this morning saying that you're switching schools."

The principal looked out of the window while saying it.

"My uncle? Since when do I have an uncle named Kiyoku? Hold on, Kiyoku…? Ku… Kuyoki?! That master, what is he up to now?" Jasene thought.

While Jasene was thinking about that, the Principal walked to Jasene and hugged him while sobbing.

"I'm going to miss you, Jasene! You are our school's top student!"

"err… Principal… Are… you crying?"

The principal released Jasene and looked away.

"No… You must be imagining things… Goodbye boy, you must get going now or you'll be late."

Jasene left the Principal's Office and packed all his books and belongings and bid farewell to his friends. He then rode to his new school following the address that the principal gave to him. Jasene looked at the piece of paper the principal gave him.

"Hmmm… There is no school name here, I guess it can't be help, I'll only know once I reach there."

On the other hand, Ashori was thinking about Jasene while looking out of the window.

Why Jasene's school has to be so far away… I hope that he is in the same school as me…" Ashori thought.

Then the classroom door opened and a guy's head popped out.

"Umm… Sorry to disturb your class, I'm the transfer student."

Ashori's homeroom teacher then spoke.

"Ah, welcome to Jusori High School, I'm Fukumi Sensei. Class, this is our new transfer student that will be joining us starting today. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Takahashi Jasene. Nice to meet you all."

Seeing Jasene standing right in front of her, Ashori was not shock at all. The matter in fact, she was full of joy. All of her classmates especially the girls gazed at Jasene. You can't blame them though since Jasene was very good looking, he had light brown spiky hair and green eyes.

"Jasene, you'll be sitting over there, the empty seat next to Ashori. Ashori, would you mind showing Jasene around later?"

"Okay."

The teacher then pointed to Jasene where he was supposed to sit. Jasene took all his stuff and walked to Ashori's place.

"Hello, nice to meet you!"

"Hello, nice to meet you too! I'm Suzuki Ashori and you are?"

"I'm Takahashi Jasene."

"Oh, I'm honoured to meet you, Jasene."

"The honour is all mine."

Both of them laughed.

"So, Jasene, what did you suddenly transferred to my school?"

"Well, thanks to my so called 'uncle' Mr. Kiyoku."

"Who is he?"

"Try reading his name backward."

"Kiyoku… ku… Kuyoki?! Master did this?"

"Shhh… Not so loud!"

"Sorry!"

"I think maybe he heard our conversation about how we both wanted to study in the same school."

"Kuyoki is a good master after all, we should thank him after school."

"Yeah."

The bell rang.

"It's recess time, I'll show you around after we eat."

"Sure, I'm starving."

Ashori and Jasene both left the classroom. Jasene then realised Ashori was walking to somewhere opposite to the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey, isn't the direction to the cafeteria that way?"

Jasene pointed the sign that said CAFETERIA and an arrow pointing to the left but then Jasene was walking to the right with Ashori.

"Nope, we're going to my secret hideout."

Ashori brought Jasene to the school's back garden. There was a big tree and different kinds of beautiful flowers that Jasene had never seen before. Ashori then found a shady spot under the tree and invited Jasene to sit down with her. Ashori then took out her homemade sandwiches and shared it with Jasene.

"Thanks, you made this?"

"Yup."

"It's delicious."

"Glad you like it."

"I can't believe that I'm in your school right now, this could be a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now."

"Me too, it's happened so fast but I don't think this is a dream."

"Why not?"

"Because… we're talking and eating normally?"

"That's true, haha. Hey, maybe I'm Jasene's double."

"Ha, you wish!"

Ashori then showed Jasene around after they enjoyed their lunch. After attending other classes, school ended.

While Ashori and Jasene were both walking to the mansion, a little girl who was not far from them accidently fell down and a car was speeding up towards the little girl's direction. Without thinking, Ashori rushed to the little girl.

"Careful!"

"Ashori!"

When the car was about the to hit Ashori and the little girl, Jasene came just in time and grabbed hold of Ashori and the little girl and got off the road before the car sped off.

"Are… are you… alright, Ashori?"

Jasene breathed heavily while holding Ashori and the little girl tightly.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little scratch on the hand, that's all."

"No, it's not! Let me take a look at your hand!"

While showing her hand to Jasene, Ashori faced the little girl.

"Are you okay, little girl?"

"I'm fine, thank you big brother and big sister."

"Do you want us to accompany you home?"

"No, is okay, my house is just over there, thank you again, big brother and big sister."

The little girl smiled and waved them goodbye. Both of them waved back.

"Hold still Ashori, I'm putting a plaster on it."

"Jasene, it's not really a big deal…"

Suddenly Ashori saw something red dripping from Jasene's hand.

"Jasene!"

"What is it?"

"Your hand is bleeding!"

"Really?"

Jasene looked at his hand and only realised he got cut on his hand.

"Come on, let hurry to the mansion now and treat your wound!"

"I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not."

Ashori and Jasene arrived at the mansion and Ashori was busily looking for the first aid kit.

"Ohh… Where is the first aid kit when you need it?"

Kuyoki then came down from the stairs and saw the commotion.

"What are you looking for, Ashori? What happened, Jasene? "

"The first aid kit, Jasene's hand is bleeding."

"I already told her is not a big deal, it's just a cut."

"Of course it's a big deal and it's not just a small cut, it's a big one."

"Ashori, it's in the second drawer to the right. So, what's the story, Jasene?"

"Found it!"

"Well…"

While Ashori wrapped Jasene's hand with bandages, Jasene explained to Kuyoki.

"And that's what happened…"

"I see, that explains the plaster on her hand."

Kuyoki then looked at Jasene well wrapped bandage.

"So… Jasene, do you want me to comfort you?"

"Hell no! Over my dead body, master!"

Ashori then spoke up.

"Umm…Do you want me to?"

"Well… errr…If you don't mind…"

Jasene blushed and looked away.

"Jasene! How cruel of you, you chose Ashori over me!"

"Master Kuyoki, be quiet!"

"How cruel of you, Jasene…"

Kuyoki then pretended to cry and Ashori laughed while looking at both of them.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 - The Birthday Present

**Chapter 4 - The Birthday Present**

It was a bright and sunny day and Ashori was walking to school with Jasene. The thing is that Ashori was super happy and I meant extremely happy. She was like walking and suddenly hopping in a few steps while smiling. Jasene looked at Ashori and she looked back at him smiling. They arrived at school and Ashori's friends wished her a happy birthday and gave her presents.

"Thank you, thank you!"

Jasene walked to his seat.

"No wonder she's super happy today, it's her birthday! Damn, I didn't buy anything for her!" Jasene thought.

Ashori walked to her seat and sat down.

"Ashori, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Jasene."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's not really a big deal."

"It's a big deal since you were smiling nonstop since just now!"

"Hehe…"

Class went by and school ended. They walked back to the mansion together and Ashori was carrying a big bag full of presents, all from her friends. Jasene offered his help but she refused.

They arrived at the mansion and when Ashori opened the door, a loud surprise was heard. Kuyoki came to her and wished her Happy Birthday and gave her a present.

"Happy Birthday, Ashori-chan."

"Oh, thank you, master! How did you know it's my birthday?"

"Well, remember the time you gave me your biodata when you became my maid?"

"Oh, yes, now I remember, haha."

Jasene was standing aside, feeling bad for 3 things. Firstly, he didn't know today was Ashori's birthday, he just found out in the morning. Secondly, he did not get her a present and his master did and thirdly, Kuyoki knew about it and didn't tell him.

"Well Ashori, open it and see if you like it."

"Can I?"

"Sure, why not, it's yours anyway."

Ashori opened the present box and there was a beautiful dress inside. It was a strapless island blue dress with lovely beads as a belt around the waist.

"Thank you, master. It's so gorgeous. I like it very much."

"Glad you like it. So, Jasene, what did you get for her?"

Kuyoki looked at Jasene's direction.

"I… err… I… haven't decided yet!"

Jasene was trying to hide the fact from Kuyoki that he didn't know from the start.

"Jasene, you don't need to get me anything."

"But… I…"

Then Kuyoki jumped into the conversation.

"Well, Ashori-chan, since today is your birthday, I'll give you a day off so go out to have fun!"

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, of course, run along now."

"Can I bring Jasene along, please…"

"Sure, anything for the birthday girl!"

"Well, I'll be going now! Come on Jasene! Let's go and have fun."

Ashori left her bag of presents at Kuyoki's mansion and headed out with Jasene.

"Have fun!"

Kuyoki waved at them and Ashori waved back.

"We will!"

"So… Where are we going?"

"How about we get some ice-cream? It helps to cool you down on such a hot weather."

"Sure, why not."

"Yeah!"

"Wow, Ashori really does look like a kid on her birthday." Jasene thought

After Ashori had her Chocolate Peppermint ice-cream and Jasene had his Chocolate Sundae, they both went to the Carnival! They went for the spinning teacup, go round and round in the carousel, looking at weird mirrors that show funny images of themselves, eating candy floss and lots more. They really enjoyed themselves especially Ashori. They both had lots of fun but it was time to head home.

"Wow! That was fun!"

"It was! Umm… I'm sorry I didn't get you a present…"

"What are you talking about, Jasene? You, coming here with me, is already a wonderful present!"

Jasene just smiled.

While they were walking home, they passed by a stall, Ashori can't take her eyes off from the blue sparkling earrings.

"Wow, how pretty."

"Do you like it, Ashori? I can buy it for you as your birthday present!"

"Oh, you don't have to. Let's go now, is getting pretty late, Kuyoki might worry."

"Okay…"

While Ashori was walking off, Jasene secretly bought the earrings. When they were outside the mansion, Jasene grabbed hold of Ashori's hand.

"Ashori, hold on."

"Hm? What is it?"

Jasene then hands Ashori the present.

"Happy birthday, Ashori! Hope you like it!"

"Oh, Jasene, you didn't have to."

Ashori opened it and it appeared to be the earrings she was looking at earlier.

"Thank you, Jasene."

"You're welcome."

They went back to the mansion and Ashori stayed awake during the night to open up all her presents one by one while Jasene and Kuyoki went to bed.

The next morning, when they woke up, they both found Ashori asleep on the sofa while hugging her presents tightly.

"Wow, this is something you won't see every day!"

Kuyoki looked at Ashori while saying it then looked back at Jasene. Both Jasene and Kuyoki laughed.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 - The Ransom

**Chapter 5 - The Ransom**

One day, Ashori was busy getting food supplies for the mansion. At the same time, Jasene was looking for Ashori as he wanted to ask some things. He heard from Kuyoki that she went to buy food supplies so he thought he might meet her half way and also to help her carry the groceries. Ashori came out from the store while holding bags of food and beverage. She was the maid of the mansion after all and mostly she cooked dinner for her master, Akasite Kuyoki.

As it was getting pretty late, she used a shortcut to walk back to the mansion, the street there was quiet as seldom people used that road. Suddenly, Ashori felt someone was following behind her so she quickened her footsteps. When she turned around, a guy with a mask was standing behind her. She tried to scream and run away but the guy had already grabbed hold of Ashori and covered her mouth. Ashori dropped her things and tried to struggle, but in the end, she fainted.

Jasene knew about the shortcut too and he went to meet her there, presuming that she used that way. To his surprise, he found the bags of food supplies on the floor. He also found an earring on the floor that he gave Ashori on her birthday. Jasene grabbed hold of the earring.

"Ashori! Please be safe!"

Meanwhile, Kuyoki received a message from his phone while coming back from a family trip.

 _Greeting, one of your servants is in my hand, it's a girl, I might like to add. I want ten million yen transferred into this account number, 090 XXX XXXX XX. After you've done that, then only I'll released the girl! Do not call the police or you'll never see her again!_

Just as Kuyoki arrived at his mansion, Jasene was running back to the mansion and he saw Kuyoki.

"Master Kuyoki! Ashori… She was…."

"I know! Ashori was taken for ransom. That person who did it just sent me a text message!"

"What does it says?"

Kuyoki handed his phone over to Jasene and read the the text.

"We can give him the money but… Hold on a minute, I have an idea!"

"What?! What is it?"

"We have a tracking device and we are able to track the person down since he sent me a message."

Kuyoki went into the mansion and to a room that is full of computers. He connects his phone to the computer and started typing some codes.

"Found it!"

The computer revealed an address.

"This place… it has been abandoned for years. I know where it is! I'm going there right now!"

"I'm going with you!"

"No, master! You're staying here where it's safe, who knows when you'll be targeted next!"

"No, she's my maid and it was my fault that she was in this mess in the first place, I'm coming with you, no matter what! End of discussion!"

Jasene was a bit shock and speechless for a moment since this was the first time he saw his master with this kind of attitude.

"Let's go!"

The both of them got into the limo and told the driver the address.

Meanwhile at the kidnapper's place. Ashori was tied to the chair.

"Untie me, you jerk!"

"Be quiet! Not until I get my money!"

"You don't even deserve it even if you get the money!"

"So what? I'll still be able to spend it anyway! Hahaha!"

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Well, you'll never know for sure…"

"Let me go!"

"Silence! One more word from you and I'll kill you!"

The kidnapper held a knife close to Ashori's neck.

"… Or maybe I should do something to you…"

The kidnapper raised Ashori's chin. Ashori moved her face away from his hand.

"Don't you dare touch me, you jerk!"

"How dare you!"

The kidnapper was about to hit Ashori with the hand that was holding the knife. Ashori shut her eyes tight and suddenly, the door swung open.

"Ashori!"

"Jasene!"

Seeing that the kidnapper had raised a knife and was about to hurt Ashori, Jasene rushed in and kicked the knife off from the kidnapper's hand and did another kick to the kidnapper's stomach. The kidnapper dropped his knife and was now moaning in pain.

"Ughhh!"

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on her!"

Kuyoki came in after him and untied Ashori. The policemen came just in time and took care of the kidnapper. When Jasene turned to Ashori's side, he saw Ashori hugging Kuyoki and Kuyoki was comforting her as she was almost crying. Jasene walked out from the place and when Ashori saw him left, she felt a little sad.

 _ ***Note*: Kuyoki and Jasene live in the mansion together but as for Ashori, she sometimes lives in the mansion and sometimes she lives in her own house. Ashori's parents are working overseas and they don't know that their daughter is working as a maid.**_

They went back to the mansion and Ashori took a nice warm bath. After she put on a change of clothes and was drying her hair, there was a knock on her door.

"It's me, Jasene. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Hey... Are you feeling better?"

"Yes… I'm feeling much better after the bath. Thank you for saving me again, you were always there when I'm in trouble…"

"You're welcome… Here, I believe this is yours."

Jasene held out the earring that Ashori dropped.

"My earring! I thought I've lost it! Where did you find it?"

"Well, I found it at the place where you were taken…"

"Ohhh… Thanks."

Ashori took the earring from Jasene.

"So, do you like it, the earring? I didn't get a chance to ask you…"

"Oh, I love it…"

Ashori smiled at Jasene and he smiled back. Somehow Ashori's words made Jasene felt a little happier. Suddenly, Ashori remembered something.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I dropped all the food supplies, remember?"

Then suddenly, they heard Kuyoki calling for them.

"Ashori! Jasene! The fridge is empty and I'm hungry!"

"Uh Oh…"

 _ ***Note*: Whenever Kuyoki gets hungry, he will become grumpy and acts like a spoiled kid while throwing a tantrum. Sometimes, Jasene will scold him and he will run to Ashori for help.**_

Later, they bought back cup noodles since it was really late and most shops are closed. Kuyoki had never eaten cup noodle before and it was a first time for him. He fell in love with it and even ate 6 of it. Boy, is he hungry!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 - The Story Of The Butler

**Chapter 6 - The Story Of The Butler**

Ashori and Jasene were walking back to the mansion after buying some cakes for Master Kuyoki.

"Hey Jasene, I sometimes wonder, how did you become a butler?"

"Oh, that! It's a very long story. Do you still want to hear it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it began like this. My parents died in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry, Jasene. You can stop telling me if you are uncomfortable with it."

"No, no, is okay because it happened a really long time ago. I was 4 years old then, my mother's brother, Uncle Juruki became my legal guardian. He was always working and not at home most of the time. Plus, all he fed me was nothing but junk food."

"Oh my gosh, that's awful…"

"Yeah… Until one day, I was so hungry that I ran out from the house. I was lost but my uncle didn't come to look for me since he couldn't care less about me. I think he felt relieved since he finally got a chance to get rid of me."

Ashori listened to Jasene silently.

"Well, that time, I was walking and crying and then I saw a playground. I sat on the swing and I just kept on crying because I was lost and hungry. Then suddenly there was this man who saw me crying and came to sit on the swing beside me. He asked me what happened and whether I know my parent's contact but I kept on crying until he gave me a box, inside was the most delicious cake that I've ever tasted and it was also my first time eating a cake. So, I ate the cake and I stopped crying. He patted me on my head and asked me why I was crying. So, I told him everything. After that, there was this little boy running to him while calling father. When he saw me, the first thing he said was that I ate his cake. The little boy knew because i still have whipped cream on the side of my mouth, haha."

"How cute..."

"Then the man introduced his son to me and that is Kuyoki."

"It was Kuyoki's father?"

"Yup."

"Weren't you scared before knowing that was Kuyoki's father since he was a stranger and all?"

"Well I was, but then while looking at him smiling, he reminded me of my father, of how gentle he was."

"I see…Then what happened next?"

"Well, he brought me home and after seeing how my uncle treated me, he proposed to my uncle that he wanted to adopt me and that he gave my uncle an huge amount of money and my uncle straight away accepted the proposal. So, I started living in the mansion with Kuyoki. Kuyoki and I have become friends for almost 10 years now. Kuyoki's father gave me everything I've ever wanted. He gave me a lovely house to stay in, he allowed me to go to school. My uncle didn't allow me to go to school before because he said it was a waste of money. Kuyoki's father gave me 3 meals a day and he even cares for me. When I turned 6, I promised that I'll protect Kuyoki with my life, so Kuyoki's father gave me karate lessons until I was able to defend myself and also able to protect Kuyoki. I'm happy because I'm able to protect the people that I care for. Soon, I became Kuyoki's butler and bodyguard and then I met you."

Jasene then smiled at Ashori and Ashori smiled back.

"It's a lovely story."

"You think so, Ashori?"

"No… I know so…"

Ashori and Jasene finally reached the mansion and saw Kuyoki standing outside the mansion waiting for them.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?"

"Sorry…"

"We got your cake, Master Kuyoki."

"Great, I've asked the servants to prepare us some Earl Grey tea, let's enjoy the cake together."

"Okay!"

All three of them enjoyed the cakes and Earl Grey tea.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 - The Confession

**Chapter 7 - The Confession**

On Sunday, Ashori was having a gathering party with her friends so she was out. Kuyoki was in a good mood so he asked Jasene to join him for tea.

"How's the tea, Jasene?"

"Well, it's fine."

Jasene sipped his tea.

Suddenly Kuyoki asked Jasene something.

"So, Jasene, do you like Ashori?"

"Ashori? Of course I like her. She's my friend plus she's kind and helpful."

"I mean, do you have feeling for her?"

"Wh...at? N... No, of course not! Why did you suddenly ask that?"

Jasene sipped more tea.

"Well, I'm going to tell you a secret. I think... I'm starting to have feelings for her. Don't tell Ashori-chan, okay?"

Jasene was a bit shock to hear that.

"You… have feelings for Ashori?"

"Yes! I have feelings for her, and like you said, she is kind and helpful and when she smiles, she looked really cute."

"I... see..."

"Keep it a secret, okay?"

"Ye...yeah... Sure..."

Both gentlemen continue drinking their tea.

Not long, Ashori came back from the party. She then saw Jasene and Kuyoki drinking tea in the living room. She felt something had happened between them but she doesn't know what it was…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8 - The Enrollment

**Chapter 8 - The Enrollment**

During break time, Jasene and Ashori were sitting under a tree, at Ashori's secret hideout, the back garden, chatting as always.

"So really? That girl confessed to you?"

"Yeah, she did. She said that she likes me because I'm cute, funny, handsome and…"

"And what? And what?"

"Don't laugh, okay. She says… she …likes my hair."

"What? She likes your hair?"

Ashori can't stop laughing.

"That's what she said anyway."

"So did you accept it?"

"No, I told her that I... already have someone I like."

Jasene turned away from Ashori so she can't see him blushing."

"Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah, you can say that…"

"Kuyoki?"

"Ashori! Kuyoki's a guy! How could it be h…?"

Jasene turned and faced Ashori.

"No, I mean Kuyoki is standing behind you!"

When Jasene turned around, he saw their master, Akasite Kuyoki standing there wearing their school uniform, looking smart and gorgeous as ever.

"Jasene! Is that really Kuyoki standing there or is it just me illusioning?"

"I see him too! He's here alright."

Jasene started touching Kuyoki.

"Having fun there?"

"Sorry…"

Jasene immediately removed his hands.

Both Ashori and Jasene were still in shock mode since their master, Kuyoki was in their school wearing their school uniform and standing in front of them.

"Yes, yes, you both want to know why I'm here. Well, you see, I'm enrolled into the same school as both of you."

Both of them replied at the same time.

"What?!"

"Well, it's because I've been homeschooling for all my life and my father wants me to have the experience of going to school. You know how he is, Jasene, when he wants to get something done, he'll do it! So here I am!"

 _ ***Note*: Actually Kuyoki is lying, the actual reason to come to their school is because he wants to be with Ashori. Kuyoki's father rejects the idea at first but since Jasene is studying there too, he agreed to it but not knowing the actual reason of it.**_

"So do you mean that you'll be studying with us from now on?"

"Looks like it! And what is this place? I was looking all over for you!"

Kuyoki looked at Ashori.

"Oh, I meant you too."

Then, Kuyoki looked at Jasene.

"Thanks for adding 'you too'… This is Ashori's secret hideout."

"Why do you both sound so strange today?"

"You must have heard wrongly… Haha… Wow, this place is not bad, the air here is fresh too!"

Kuyoki tried to change the topic.

"That's why I like it here so much! You can join us here from now on if you want!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh, a word of advice, make sure your fans don't follow you!"

"Huh? What fans?"

Jasene and Ashori just grinned.

Next morning at school, a bunch of girls were gathering around Kuyoki.

"Kuyoki-sama, please accept our presents!"

"Oh… so this is what they meant…"

"Haha, this makes the two of us."

Jasene was standing from the side lines and just smiled at Kuyoki who was forcing a smile at those bunch of girls while trying to reject their presents.

 _ ***Note*: On Jasene's 2nd day of school, he had the same experience of girls giving presents to him. According to Ashori, all girls give present to guys that they think are attractive. So without saying, Jasene and Kuyoki are really attractive. Jasene has light brown spiky hair with green eyes while Kuyoki has black hair with blue eyes. Both of them standing together could make the girls faint.**_

To be continued...


End file.
